The Past of the Yuki Family
by Moonstarslight
Summary: Who is Jaden Yuki really? Who is this Hana Yuki? And how is Haou in this? Read to find out. AU. This has been rewritten. Dropped. Most likely going to be rewritten then posted back. Sorry.


**_I do not know Yugioh Gx. Just Hana, the yellow mouse, and the idea. Please note that this is rewritten. I needed to change the last one._**

-Jaden Yuki was walking by the sea when he saw a ghostly figure in the moonlight. He walked closer and examined it: it was a girl; a brown haired girl. Jaden looked at the girl for a few more minutes before saying "Who are you?" The girl looked at him and smiled. Jaden gasped seeing the girl's eyes: a mixture of gold and brown.

The girl began to speak "Hana Yuki. And Brother: I missed you so much." she wrapped her arms around Jaden. "I'm sorry. For what happened to your friends. But I couldn't help you! I'm So Sorry!" Hana said crying. Jaden returned the hug and told her that it was okay. Hana was still crying when the sun began to rise. Jaden looked at it with surprise. It can't be morning yet he been there for only a few minutes. Hana was settling down when the sun was half way in the sky. She looked at it with surprise and looked back to Jaden "I'm sorry for keeping you out so late. Go back to bed, you need your sleep. I hope I get to see you again: Brother." Hana said in a sad voice. Jaden looked at her closely: he could see through her! Hana smiled before vanishing.

"Bro..." 'Hana?...' "Bro..." 'No Hana calls me brother not bro...' "Bro?" Jaden opened his eyes seeing that he was back in his dorm room and that Syrus was standing beside him.

"Bro! You're awake!" Jaden groaned: his head hurt. "What happened?" he asked getting up. Syrus shook his head "You went out last night for a walk and didn't come back. We went looking for you this morning and when we found you, you were out cold."

"Where did you find me?" Jaden asked

"On the beach. You were laying face down in the sand. It was a wonder that you even lived." Said a new voice.

Jaden looked where the voice came from to see Bastion, Alexis, Arittus, Chazz, and Zane. Jaden gave them a puzzled look.

"On the beach? I remember walking there but I thought I went back to the room."

"Well you didn't. If you did your clothes wouldn't have sand on them would they?" Alexis said pointing at him "You made us worry. When we found you we thought you were dead, it was not until Bastion listened to your heart that we calmed down."

Jaden was taken aback by these words. He looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. He didn't mean to make everyone worry he just wanted to go on a walk. \I'm Sorry./ 'Hana...' \For what happened to your friends./ 'What did you mean by that?' \But I could not help you!/ 'Were you talking about what happened in the Dark World?' Jaden sighed he wanted to see Hana again to get some answers, but what she said: "I hope to see you again." told him that he had little chance to see her.

-"Hana" Haou sighed. Sometimes his little sister did some of the craziest things: like going to the Normal World in the middle of the night. Haou didn't know what to do about the girl no matter how much he thought about it. All he could get is that Hana missed their bother: Jaden badly. But he knew that it was not a wise idea to show Jaden the truth just yet. It was too soon. Especially after what happened here in the Dark World.

But all the same Hana wanted to see Jaden again; to live as a family again. Haou couldn't blame her, but Hana was too impatient for her own good.

"Brother?" Hana said entering the doesn't normally go to Haou when he was in his chambers, but she had to tell him that she was sorry.

"Hana don't you know to knock?" Haou said looking at the girl up and down "What is it? You don't normally come to my chambers."

Hana walked over to her eldest bother, curtsied, and said "I'm sorry to disturb you Brother. But I wanted to say that I am sorry for going to the Normal World last night without your permission. And that I will not go back unless you say I can."

Haou looked at his little sister closely; seeing that she had activated the Age Shrunk Curse. He sighed. Hana was about to lock herself in her chambers until she felt that she was forgiven. He knew for she done it too many times before.

Haou put his hand on Hana's shoulder, before saying "Hana. I know that you are sorry. But I also know that you do not need to punish yourself, because you miss our brothers. So why don't you go to the library and find a book to read."

Hana nodded knowing that if she argued with her brother she was most likely to be yelled at or killed.(She was lucky that Haou usually tries not to let his anger out on the littlest of the family.)

After Hana left the room Haou walked over to his desk and picked up the picture that was on it. It was a picture of Haou, Juddai, Jaden, and Hana with their parents by the Sapphire Waterfall. It was the only picture of the Yuki family in both worlds that told the truth.

-Jaden sighed. Scents he was found on the beach a week ago he was forbidden to go out at night giving him even less chance to find Hana, because she seemed to be a ghost.

Every night he dreams about Hana, her words, a young man who looked like him, and Haou as well. But why Haou and this young man were in his dreams was be on him. All he knew is that Hana seems to go with Haou and this other look alike of his at the end of the dream before he wakes up. Jaden wants to know where they go and wants to fallow. But something is holding him back. Sometimes he wakes up crying for an unknown reason. When he does wake up crying it worries his friends for he is very edgy for most of the day.

'What's happening to me?' Jaden thought looking at the sea 'Its like I dream of Hana, this young man, Juddai I think, and Haou leaving me every night. But sometimes I dream about something I did when my parents were alive, but Haou, Juddai, and Hana are with us. Laughing, playing, eating, sleeping, crying all together; living as a family.' Jaden shook his head. Why when he had those dreams where Haou, Juddai, and Hana were with him and his family seem so real? There was no picture of his family that showed them in it. Then why?

||Why? Why? Why? Do we have to live apart? WHY? WHY? WHY? Do we have to? When we are family? Why? Why? I want to know. Why? I wish to know. It seems so wrong. And let you say it's for the best. Oh! Why? Oh! Why? Oh! Why? Oh! Why? OH! WHY?|| Jaden sang with sadness in his voice. It felt like he was being separated from his family. And he wanted to be with them. No matter what.

"I never guessed that you could sing like that Jaden." someone said behind him.

Jaden turned around to see Alexis standing there.

"Oh! Hi, Alexis!" Jaden said with a fake smile. He didn't want his friends to worry anymore than they have been. But Alexis saw right through it.

"Jaden you don't have to pretend that you're not upset. We can tell. You may only show it when you are not around us. But you do show it." she sighed looking at the sea. "Why won't you tell us; Jaden? We are your friends. We'll help you. You don't have to keep it hidden from us." She looked at Jaden. His eyes were red from crying, his hair was a mess, and he looked like he haven't slept for a week. Jaden looked at her his eyes full of pain and worry "If I tell you will you promise not to laugh?" he asked in a voice of pain and confusion.

Alexis nodded. Jaden nodded back and said "Do you remember the night when I disaited to take a walk all by myself?" Alexis nodded again wondering why he asked that, of course she remembered!

"Well I was walking by the ocean when I saw something foggy before me. I walked up closer to have a better look at it, then I saw that it was a girl! A brown haired girl! " Jaden said his eyes dark from the memory "I stared at her for a few minutes before asking 'Who are you?' after I said that the girl turned and smiled at me. That is when I saw her eyes: they were a mixure of gold and brown." Alexis eyes grew wide "A mixture of Gold ad brown? Jaden are you sure?"

Jaden crossed his arms and gave her a stern look "I know what I saw. And that was her eye color. Anyway she told me her name was 'Hana Yuki' and then called me 'Brother'. So I guess that she was part of my family when I was Haou all those years ago. Then she told me that she was sorry for what happened to you guys and began to cry. She cried all night; it wasn't until the sun was rising that she began to calm down. When the sun was half way in the sky she clammed down completely, and told me that she was sorry to keep me up all night, to go to bed, and get some sleep. The next thing that happened is that she vanished right before my eyes. Finely I fine myself waking up in the dorm room. Ever scents then I have been dreaming about her, what she said, Haou, another person who look like me, Juddai I believe his name is, the all of them leaving me, and sometimes things that happened when my parents were alive but Haou, Juddai, and Hana are there with us."

"And last night I dreamed of my parents funeral and Haou, Juddai, and Hana were with me. Haou was not showing any emotion, Hana was crying with me, Juddai was trying to calm us down, and there were many people wondering if the new king would be just as good as the old one. If one of the people around us didn't say that out loud. I would have never guess that was what they were thinking." Jaden finished sighing. It seemed so real like it truly did happen.

Alexis stared at her friend. Everything he just said was spoken full heartily and he didn't hold back on anything he said. It was like he had poured out everything in his heart to her. She shook her head thinking of the last thing he said 'People wondering if the new king would be just as good as the old one.' Did he dream about Haou's father dieing and Haou becoming King, but then what he said before that 'his parents funeral.' Could it be that he was never Haou in the Past but a member of his family; his Brother? Alexis shook her head again but that made no scents. If he was Haou's brother then why could Haou possess him? Harm him? If he was truly his brother then why? As if to answer her question Sysrus and Bastion came running up to them.

Panting Sysrus said "Jaden... Dorm room... Haou... little girl... black winged... Kuriboh..."

Jaden and Alexis looked at each other with puzzled expansions just then Bastion (who had caught his breath) said "Jaden what Sysrus was trying to said is that Haou and a little girl are in you dorm room with the normal Winged Kuriboh, a Black Winged Kuriboh, and a mouse like animal waiting for you.

Jaden wide eyed nodded and ran off with his friends behind him to the Red Dorms.

-When they got to the Red Dorms, and to Jaden's room they saw Aruitts, Zane, Chazz, and Professor Banner standing outside the door.

"They are waiting for you: Jaden. They have been patience, but it seems it's growing thin." Professor Banner said holding his cat Pharaoh.

Jaden nodded and walked in to the dorm room. Inside Haou was reading a book and looking bored, a little girl who was also reading (and looking awfully familiar), a black Winged Kuriboh and the normal Winged Kuriboh were playing with a yellow mouse like animal with red cheeks and a long tail (if you need to know what it looks like think of Pikachu with brown on its ears, one of its back lines black with a Riechu's tail).

The little girl looked up and saw Jaden. "Jaden!" she said getting off the floor and running into Jaden's arms.

Jaden looked at the girl in his arms and was about to ask 'Who are you?' when Haou said "It is about time you got here."

Jaden looked over to his counterpart(brother as well, but he does not know that yet.) and saw that Haou seemed to be holding in his anger for some strange reason.

"Hello Haou. I was told that you were waiting for me." Jaden mentally slapped himself. Of course they were or they wouldn't be here!But Haou didn't look like he was about to correct him.

"Yes. Anyway that little girl in your arms is the reason why we are here. She came to the Normal World in the middle of the night and told you that she was your little sister and that she couldn't help you in the Dark World." Haou said glaring at the girl.

Jaden looked at the little girl thinking of everything Haou just told him. Could this girl be Hana? But Hana was older than this. Just them the girl looked up at Jaden and smiled: showing her eyes to him. A mixture of gold and brown. "Hana?" Jaden asked shocked. This little girl looked almost exactly like Hana except she was smaller and younger, so could she be Hana or not? The girl smiled wider and nodded. Telling Jaden that she was Hana.

Jaden looked at her closely trying to see how she became smaller. "Age Shrunk Curse." Jaden looked at Haou in confusion, ticking Haou off a little more than before.

"The Age Shrunk Curse is a curse that makes the person under it become smaller and younger for sometime. Hana here can control most of it, but if she doesn't activate it for sometime it starts on its own." Haou examined.

Hana looked at Haou "Haou are we going to tell him now?" Jaden looked at Hana and back to Haou with a puzzled expression.

"Now. But first: Jaden tell your friends to get in here. They need to know as well." Jaden nodded and walked out of the room to get everyone.

-"Haou. If you were not going to tell Jaden right now what would we be doing until you told him?" Hana asked looking at her eldest brother.

Haou looked at the little girl angrily and said "We would be still in the Dark World until it was time to tell him."

Hana nodded returning to her book. Waiting for Jaden to come back with his friends.

-"They want us to come in to hear what they have to say?" Sysurs asked in shock.

Jaden nodded. He was just as shocked as Syrus.

Why in the world would Haou want to tell something to all to them together? And why haven't Haou lost his temper yet? This is becoming too confusing.

"So shouldn't we go in? They are probably waiting for us and they waited a long time earlier." Aruttis asked looking at the door to Jaden's dorm room.

"Yeah. I guess, but I'm worried why they're here. And that you guys will be put in danger." Jaden said sighing.

"Don't worry Jaden. I'm sure that everything will be fine." Alexis said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Jaden nodded back and walked into the dorm room again with his friends following.

-Once everyone was there Haou began to tell the truth. "Jaden do you remember when Yuble told you that you were my reincarnation?" Jaden nodded.

"Well the truth is that you never were, but you were my youngest brother: Jaden Juudai Yuki." Jaden stared at Haou. 'Did he just say that I'm am his little brother?'

Hana was the next to talk "Haou was not planning to tell you so soon. But I was too impatience for my own good. Causing us to be here. He was truly waiting until you healed from the pain that you had gained from the things that happened in the Dark World."

Jaden looked at Hana and back to Haou who nodded. Jaden then looked at his friends they were just as shocked as he was.

"If you are his brother then why did you bring harm to Jaden?" Alexis asked glaring at Haou and Hana.

Hana looked at the floor; a black tear escaped her right eye and a white tear escaped her left. Everyone (except Haou) stared at her in shock. Black and White tears? Was that even possible?

Jaden glared at Alexis, walked over to Hana, wrapped his arms around the little girl, and told her it was okay, it was not her fault. Jaden looked back to Alexis with a hating look causing the female duelist to be taken aback. She looked at the little girl crying in Jaden's arms, and felt the guilt built within her. And that was all it toke to make Alexis see that if Haou did something to harm his brothers Hana would blame herself for her eldest brother's actions.

"Alexis was it?" Hana asked calming down (tears still fell but she could talk.) "Haou, Juddai, and Jaden didn't along for the longest time. But when I came along they started to get along better. So when Jaden was forced to live in the Normal Word, and Juddai disappeared Haou blocked his memory of Juddai, Jaden and me. That is why he harmed Jaden. Because he didn't remember and I was locked away." Alexis looked at Hana shocked even more than before. "Locked away? Why would someone do that to their family?" she snapped at Haou "You should be ashamed of yourself! First bring harm to your brother! And now you lock your sister away!"

_**-Help! I have a writer's block! This will be completed but I do not know where to take it. Juddai is to be found but how to get there I have now clue. Please give advice. I need it!**_


End file.
